The Mindreader
by Nisha-Potterhead
Summary: A mystery lady saves Severus Snape and a few others from death. Severus Snape was saved to look after a toddler with none other than our mystery lady whose the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts. A woman and a child in care of Severus Snape. What could possibly go wrong Severus thought...


The Mindreader

**Prologue:**

The war was intense. Hogwarts mostly crumbled felt like it would be reduced to ashes any moment. Hexes and jinxes were flying around. The unforgivable curses too. The death eaters were, for a moment advancing. In between these struggles a figure covered by an invisible cloak was moving around, trying to cut the pain for the light side. The figure casted protecting charms around people who were about to be tortured but it seemed careful when killing curses were sent.

Ramiana was glad when Lucas or Death (he prefers to be called Lucas) told her that she could save 3 people from death in the war. But she wanted to save more. She asked Lucas if she could save atleast 5 people, 3 was not much of a number. He had glared at her and after a little bargaining they both agreed on number 4.

"_Alright. Four it is. You'll need certain things. Here, this invisibility cloak, the potion, the revival pendant and phoenix tears. " Lucas said handing the things over._

"_But I have my own invisibility cloak…" Ramiana trailed off as she inspected the material._

"_This is not an ordinary invisibility cloak. It will protect you from curses, spells, jinxes and other things. Wear it all the times. I don't want to answer your mother's wrath once you get hurt. The potion will help the internal bleeding and functioning. If a person was hit by the killing curse or had already stopped breathing, make them hold the pendent and give them this potion. They will stay unconscious for the first 10-15 minutes. Make them hold the pendent till they regain consciousness." He explained the process._

"_So, I really can't save more people? Can I lessen the damage?" She asked hopefully._

"_4 people were decided and no change. You can cast shield for any curses except killing curse."_

She hid outside the boat yard. Voldemort was inside conversing with someone that Ramiana had no clue. She became irritated to the fact that she couldn't read the other person's mind. She searched Voldemort's mind to get the answers and she had them. The man in black was Severus Snape. He is a follower of Voldemort and a faithful one. She collected information about Snape as to know why she couldn't read his mind.

She heard footfalls near to her and jerked her head back. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the new comers. She moved aside still inside her invisibility cloak and made room for them to be accommodated.

She watched in horror as Severus Snape was attacked. She felt the urge to revive this man. This would be her last revival, the 4th person she could revive. His presence oozed mystery. The Mindreaders' power could even penetrate into the strongest of occlumens' mind and still she couldn't read his mind. Was he her …? No. She refused to think that option.

The golden trio rushed to the man in black once Voldemort's creepy presence left. She observed quietly how he conversed to them, she needed to know whether her intention of saving him was good or not. He seemed caring to Harry Potter. She read Harry's mind, and came to know that Severus Snape was the Potions professor and later the Defense against Dark Arts professor and then the principal of Hogwarts. He was quite a stern professor and was always rude to him specifically. From the red headed boy she learned one of their friend's boggart was Professor Snape. Hmm… interesting she thought.

She gathered more thoughts about Professor Snape as she had to make a life and death matter decision. She rushed through the three students' mind. She found an interesting description about the Professor. Most important of all, he was a double agent and Dumbledore had full faith in him. Maybe he wasn't bad…

She finally decided to save him and listened keenly to his words. Professor Snape's tears of memory were being collected by Harry Potter.

"Look at me… You have your mother's eyes." They were Severus Snape's last words, or maybe not…

Ramiana waited impatiently for the children to leave. Once they left, she moved to his side and made him hold the pendant. She checked his pulse and found it picking up feebly. The pulse was so faint that she doubted if the man could live. She dropped the phoenix tears carefully on his neck where he was bit by Nagini. He was still unconscious as she poured the potion bit by bit. As they started healing him, the man was regaining his consciousness.

The pool of blood around him was huge and Ramiana cursed herself verbally for not bringing blood replenishing potion. She picked him up with lot of energy and called for Betty, her wish granter. Betty appeared in a blue frock with her abnormally big green eyes and long pointed ears. Wish granters were different from elves as they can make anything happen, even time travel. Ramiana asked Betty to take them home and she did so causing the least discomfort to Severus Snape.

She took him to her guest room which is more like her brother's room. She bought the house after duplicating the muggle money she had with her. Good thing they weren't goblin made. She had completed her education up to muggle high school. And after that she bought the house moved in here and studied muggle medicine course. She was exceptionally good in magical healing as well as muggle one. Her knowledge in potions was also extraordinary. Her mother didn't know about the house, only her brother and Betty knew.

A black cloud started descending from the highest point in the room. The black hood was unmistakable, and of course his darling scythe. He whispers the scythe more endearments than he ever does to her mother.

"You chose well. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin nee` Tonks and Severus Snape it is. You can't read his mind, can you?" His question was almost in a mocking tune.

"Why can't I?" She asked.

"You do know why. You'll realize it eventually." His voice was changing to his almost humane voice. With that the black cloud descended.

Ramiana had always wanted to do that kind of apparition but he would never teach her how to do it. His normal voice contained too much depth and it would scare anyone off. But he had had a slight change in his voice and it has started to sound more humane. Not much mortals have the ability to see him in flesh or bones, only just before their time is about to end is when they will be seeing him.

She bought a bottle of glucose, as Snape had not yet awakened. The pendant was still in his hand. She had given him the blood replenishing potion and energizing potion but it didn't seem enough. She injected Snape with glucose and by treating him both muggle and magical way he seemed to be getting revitalized fast.

She changed her hair colour and eye colour as he was recovering fast, he might wake up any minute. From what she discovered about him, she knew he wouldn't be exactly happy to see her or to know that he is alive.

After 5 hours he woke and it was afternoon in her house in India, more specifically a hill station in Kerala. He was surprised when he realized there were no more bite marks or blood around him. But there was this tube on his wrist which he didn't understand; it was connected to a plastic bag of some sort. He must've died. He wanted to see Lily, tell her how sorry he is for causing her death. How sorry he is for not protecting Harry. Those made him wonder if Harry had won the battle. He had to die to defeat Voldemort which Severus doesn't understand how he can.

Severus looked around himself and frowned. He is put in a room, and outside the window he could see mountain slopes. This is what Heaven looks like? Just then a very beautiful young woman came into the room. He has never seen her before. Was she a Veela?

There was an unmistakable mysterious aura around her. She seemed to be in her mid twenties. She has a slightly reddish, dark brown hair. But it seemed too dark at moments. Her eyes held a mystery of their own. It seemed as if her eyes had two lenses. They seemed black, but Severus could tell from his long term experience as a spy, that they were not actually black.

Despite those two facts, nothing else seemed eerie about her. Her skin colour was a yellowish cream colour with a definite tinge of pink. Her colour made her seem Asian. Her smiles were mostly half-ones, not because she didn't mean them, but her smiles were of that sort. She was not too lean, but was far away from overweight and her height reached up to his shoulder tip. Her shoes had a medium heel, so without them she would be less tall. Her face was slightly oval in shape but she had round cheeks which made her jaws look a little wider. Her eyes were wide and big and her nose seemed perfect.

Severus had never seen any witch or wizard in his life with the same features. He couldn't associate her with anyone. She had a strange look on her face as she looked at him. Was she dead too?

"You're awake. That was quicker than I expected… I'm Ramiana Varma. You're at my house."

"Why am I here? What happened at the war?" He realized he was actually alive. But didn't he die?

"Harry killed Voldemort, once and for all. You were very badly injured. I had to get you blood replenishing potion and you required bed rest." She replied in her soft voice.

"I should be going." He said curtly nodding at her. Severus Snape wasn't one who shows gratitude through words but still he tried …

Just then black smoke descended from an invisible point near her. The scythe appeared first. Next the black hood appeared. Severus couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really Death?

"You should go with him. Minerva McGonagall would want to see you. She knows you were the one who saved." Death said in his inhumane voice.

"He can see you?" She asked noticing Severus's expression.

"Yes. Send an owl to Sijian about the job." With that Death disappeared.

Severus turned to Ramiana for confirmation on his suspicion of it being Death. She nodded at him. How was that possible? She herself said he wasn't dead…

"How was I able to see him?" He voiced his doubt.

"I don't know. Only a few mortals are able to see, maybe it was because you were supposed to die? " She ended in a question.

Severus left it at where it was. He wanted to make sure Harry was okay. He searched for his wand in his pocket. He couldn't find it.

"Where's my wand?" He asked.

She looked alarmed too. She whispered something and a creäture like an elf appeared in front of them. Severus has never seen anything like it before. He heard her say, "I wish for you to find his wand." The creäture disappeared with no sound at all. Then it returned with his ebony black wand. He took it from the creäture still staring at it.

"She is a wish granter. They are like house elves but they grant you your wishes." The woman spoke.

Severus just raised an eyebrow at this. He has never read of any creatures like them. He stood up and straightened himself. Without a word, he apparated to Hogsmeade followed by Ramiana. They walked together to Hogwarts castle and saw Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and several of the aurors and the students helping renewing Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was the first to notice the newcomers.

"Severus! Harry told us all how you've helped him. We are sorry we doubted you. Ramiana dear! Your mother told me about the bargain. We are all grateful to you for saving four of us." Professor McGonagall gushed.

Ramiana looked down to her shoes. Her mother and her big mouth… Lucas shouldn't have told her. She hoped they didn't know who the people she saved were.

"She didn't tell you the names though, did she?" The last thing Ramiana wanted was popularity and praises of how heroic her act was.

"No dear, she said you wouldn't want the people who you've saved to know that they were supposed to die." Professor McGonagall explained.

Ramiana noticed Severus's face was scrunched up in irritation, confusion and worry.

"How's Harry? How many casualties do we have?" Severus asked.

As a cue Harry Potter entered the scene. He was delighted to see Severus.

"Professor Snape! You're alive! I don't understand but I'm glad you are alive!" He hugged Severus who was still having a look of disbelief on his face.

"They are conducting trials for Death Eaters Severus. Most of them are in Azkaban already." Professor McGonagall said.

"He won't be going to Azkaban. If anything, he should be given Merlin's Order of First Class for his services" Harry said determinedly.

'Great!' Severus thought. Harry Potter won't allow him to even rot his life in Azkaban. He couldn't die unfortunately because of the woman and now he couldn't waste his life in Azkaban too. Harry seemed so adamant on getting him out of Azkaban. He couldn't stand Harry's affection towards him now. Harry was the exact replica of his father, James Potter, the one man to whom Severus wouldn't wish to be that close. 'He is Lily's son too.' Severus thought.

"Severus, I wanted to tell you that I was selected as the new Headmistress. Is it alright with you?" Professor McGonagall asked Severus.

"Of course, the post was always yours Minerva." He replied coolly.

"Harry dear, you will be coming to repeat the 7th year, wouldn't you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes. I'll be coming, Hermione, Ron and Neville… We'll all be coming." Harry replied.

McGonagall continued, "Severus, I want you to continue in the Defence against the Dark Arts post. Professor Slughorn has returned to his retired life. Harry, you are the first one to meet our new Potions professor. Meet Professor Ramiana Varma."


End file.
